


Tropical

by RectifiedPear



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: Jet/Amy snippets and pieces pulled from another compilation and put here. They sort of flow into a story on their own.May or may not be added onto with time, depends on if I'm feeling it.





	1. A Toast

Amy Rose had one goal in mind, to live life and have fun. The number of men she'd tried to click with and had not was impressive, a long list of don'ts for the record book that no one really cared to read because after guy number five, it was boring. Tonight, she was looking for a new guy, someone sweet, kind, and romantic. Her eyes lingered on people, and found no one really met her gaze anymore. Someone spilled their drink and coughed, the noise drawing her eyes to emerald green and a smile.  
He tipped his head. Amy sat down and smiled.

“You spilled your drink.”

“I got distracted.” Long feathers swept their way back as a hand ran through them, the glass rolled before it was stood up. The next round was brought by a hushed female who mopped the fluids off wood and then floor.

“Just distracted?” She let her green eyes dance across the room. “By who?”

“Never seen someone like you glow in such a sordid place.”

She felt heat hit her face. Most people had a bone to pick with her, she'd outgrown Sonic, outgrown him, it had drawn men around, but mainly ones hoping to make the blue blur turn green. Amy was not a blind fool, she folded her hands and leaned in to smile.

“Flattery, seriously?”

“What can I say, I've been drinking. Sounds like crap from me, right?” His blue eyes were sincere, a bit downcast. “How have you been?”

“Haven't listened to gossip much, have you?”

“Not unless it's about something, not someone. Seriously, Amy, how's it been?”

“Lonely.”

His gaze drifted from the drink he'd begun to down, shifting to her fumbling hands and the lack of a ring, a necklace, anything from anyone. He took a deep breath. “Same.” The words, perhaps tumbled by the bitter taste of hops and noise he'd had assault his ears for a long time, fell out. “Want to be lonely together?”

A laugh shouldn't hold such weight to it, but when Amy laughed, it shook through him. He leaned onto the table and laughed as well.

“Why not?”

The next round held two cups, which they held up in a toast. Amy's hand lingered near his.

Why not indeed.


	2. Drabble: Drunk Sex

She'd never expected her clothes to come off so easily. She'd never expected his feathers to be so soft. A great deal of tenderness was in each kiss, each trailing touch. He was enamored and enmeshed in her looks, her long bangs pushed back as he cupped her chin and made love to her mouth with his tongue. Amy Rose had never expected such passion. Pinned beneath him, she could not expect much more than to say yes, to say this was good. Maybe this would last. If not, she would ride it out. Let this become just another memory.


	3. Drabble: Breakfast Flirting

Amy whispers in his ear while he drinks the morning coffee. He finds her soft voice ruffling his feathers pleasant as she seduces his mind into only thinking about what she said. Only admiring her, not the words written before his eyes. Jet stifles a smile as the hedgehog slides over and retrieves his toast.

Her hair is messy, bedhead still blatant. She walks like the night before threw her for a loop.

Yet she still wants more of that night. He eats in silence, smiling as she eats hers with jam.

“My place or yours?” He asks.

“Mine.”


	4. Sleek

The room is smooth, white, marble and tile cools her fingers to the touch. Green feathers stand out to her eyes, much like pink fur stands out to his own.

They are two figures among a crowd, voices all around them speak, their ears listen only for the sound of each other's words. She glances his way with trepidation as one of the few she's been around for far too many years speaks her name and waves. She cannot find it in herself to pay them much mind.

Her strides are careful, as are his steps. The others within their peripheral and range become obstacles, a wall, and they move along these walls, changing path like maze runners. To anyone else, they are wandering without purpose.

To each other, they are moving towards the other without giving away their destination.

Sonic never strays his gaze from the male he is beholding, and it gives her the cover to slide to his rival – one of his rivals. He has so many. Half the world is his rival in some way, or desires to be.

It's like the hedgehog has a collection, one she's only ever been angry over until the hawk came into her life and opened her eyes. Amy reaches out, he catches the tips of her fingers before passing by, acting as if no silent exchange with their eyes has happened.

She nods her head, appearing to admire the tile once again, as she had while picking up her 'dropped' bracelet when he'd first appeared..

She'll see him tonight. It is agreed upon, and no one even realizes 'it' exists. Their secret hangs in the air, an unseen ghost. A burning flame with no smoke in the air stirred by swinging doors and brushed elbows. She smiles, even as she engages Tails in talk of training methods and how to become a better fighter, how to protect and defend. Her mind is elsewhere as he talks.

It's been elsewhere for many months now. No one really sees it as weird, no one knows of why she smiles more.

Save he who brings a smile to her face in soft sheets with tender kisses.


End file.
